


Everything Has An Ending, Even Eternity

by fandom_fae



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: ...but it’s possible that he’ll come back :), ...eventually, Angst, B being cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, L is dead, Light Angst, Light being Light, Misa being oblivious, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_fae/pseuds/fandom_fae
Summary: Misa loves him, but she also loathes him. B wants to save her from him, but she doesn’t want to be saved.





	Everything Has An Ending, Even Eternity

"I’m sick of him.." 

 

"Why? What’d he do this time?"

 

"Oh, uhh, it’s nothing. Huh— he’s home! Sorry, I can’t talk right now."

 

Misa ended the call. Being with Light really was exhausting at this point, but she loved him, didn’t she?

 

"Hey, darling!" Misa fastly approached him in the hallway, "How’re you feeling?"

 

She smiled sweetly, hoping he wouldn’t see right through it.

 

"I’m so happy that you’re here." She lied straight to his face. She couldn’t tell whether or not Light noticed.

 

"Hello. I’ll be leaving shortly again. Please kill as many criminals as you can while I’m gone, okay? Thank you." He put on a forced smile as he said the last sentence.

 

He noticed her puffy eyes, red cheeks, and tear-stained lashes, as if she’d cried earlier. He didn’t pay it any attention, others’ feelings had never mattered to him.

 

He silently touched her shoulder, smiling, pretending to be happy one last time, befaore going to the kitchen, and grabbing an apple for Ryuk.

 

"Bye." He carelessly said over his shoulder, as he walked out the door.

 

Her eyes were following him for a few seconds.

 

"See you, dear!" A small, pained smile was visible on her lips,as she closed the door.

 

 

 

"I just— I don’t know if I even want to leave him, you know? Ot’s almost as if I depend on him somewhat."

 

"Now, that’s some bullshit, lil’ lady. He’s terrible. I’m tellin’ ya, dump him."

 

"But—!"

 

"Not buts! If what you say is true, he’s a terrible person, worse than anyone either one of you has ever killed, maybe even worse than me."

 

Misa laughed quietly, "You’re not terrible, B. You’re my friend."

 

B really hadn’t expected that, but he wouldn’t complain. He viewed her as a friend also.

 

"You’re a close friend of mine too, you know?"

 

B smiled, he was happy. Very happy. He’d never expected her to say something like that to him. Prior to this moment, he was certain that they were nothing but acquaintances.

 

"You’re so sweet, B! Sometimes, I wish Light would be a bit more like you, you know?" She giggled, he voice as clear as heaven.

 

"Are you serious? I thought you love him?"

 

"I do, but I really like you too!"

 

"But seriously, you gotta get rid of this guy. He’s not good for you. He’s draining your energy, and making you sad. And, to be completely honest with you, what I admire most about you is how energetic, and positive you are just about all the time, no matter what happens. Can’t you see how toxic he is?"

 

"Stop ranting that much, it’s making me feel bad."

 

"I’m sorry, Misa. But please, you have to see what a terrible person he is. Light is doing you more harm than good, and—"

 

"Who ever said he’s good for me?"

 

"I— Didn’t you say that?"

 

"Maybe. I can’t remember."

 

"Well, would you say that now?"

 

"Not really. No, I don’t think I would."

 

"Misa, did he.. Did he tell you to kill again?"

 

"Yes."

 

"And are you doing it?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Why are doing this? And why are you doing yourself so much harm by staying with him?"

 

"I want to make him happy."

 

"Do me a favor, and fucking cut that out. He doesn’t deserve happiness, and he clearly doesn’t deserve you!"

 

"Stop talking bad about him behind his back. He deserves happiness more than anyone else on this stupid, rotten world, and— Also, he’s the only reason I’m still alive, can’t you realize that already?! I could never betray him by not doing exactly as he tells me. I just can’t!"

 

"Why not? You’ve done so much already. You’re fine, and it wouldn’t be betraying him. Also, if he suddenly decides to make the deal, you’d immediately be fucking useless for him anyway."

 

"He’d never make that deal, he knows he can just use me! He should never have to waste his precious time like that!"

 

"What you’re saying almost sounds as if your time is less precious than his, and if that’s what you’re tryna say, I’ll have to disagree. And stop talking like you’re nothing but some kinda tool for him to use, and dispose off."

 

"But—!"

 

"Shut the fuck up, and stop putting yourself down. And while we’re at it, stop putting him on such a high pedestal. He’s a stupid mass murderer, not some kind of messiah. Okay?!"

 

B was getting pissed off. Misa’s awesome, and he fucking hated it when she talked about herself like that.

 

"I’m sorry, but I love him. I owe him my life—"

 

"Don’t start talking, and praising him like that right again."

 

"I gotta go. Bye, let’s uhh talk tomorrow. Okay?"

 

"Mhm."

 

She’d hung up. B slowly let out a long sigh. He felt sorry for her, and he almost wanted to just save her from him. But he also knew that that would just make her even sadder.

 

Also, he felt a bit bad for having shouted at her like that, but he wasn’t going to sugarcoat anything. She needed to hear just what a bad person Light is. Maybe B should take these matters into his own hands. Yeah, to him, that sounded awesome.

 

A smug grin quickly appeared in his face. "This gon’ be a lotta fun."

 

Light was walking through the busy streets of Tokyo, as he was plotting against Near. He knew that he’d have to play his cards perfectly if he eanted to keep from dying at the hands of L’s successor. He also had to somehow get rid of Mello. He didn’t even want to think about what he should do with Misa. He fucking hated her, but he wouldn’t get far without her Shinigami Eyes.

And the Task Force, they were starting to get suspicious of him. All Light could do about that, was hope that they are too stubborn to consider that the original L was right all along, and that his death was meaningless.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it! Also, I’ll try to update as soon as possible :D


End file.
